Teaching to Forbidden Love
by Kuuten
Summary: What happens when a child constantly is bugged by his father to join an anti-pokephalia group gets a little surprised that will change his life.


Matt, a 14 year old kid woke up the morning of January 3rd like any normal day. He slipped out of bed and revealed his shorts he was in and no shirt. He went to the restroom, like he usually did every morning, and looked at the calendar. "One more day before I go back to school." He said sadly to the ceiling. He didn't dislike school, since it taught him how to take care of the pokemon he will get one day, but it was because of one of the classes he would take this year. He knows how pokemon mate to create little pokebabies, but the class he would be forced to take this year would be Pokemon & Human mating. His father was hellbent on trying to get him out of the class, but they said he would have to do it since there may be times he is the only one around that can help a female when she gets into her heat cycle. His father reluctantly gave in, but vowed that his son would fail the class.

The following morning. Matt got up early and put on his clothes. He didn't have any pokemon of his own so the school had rental pokemon for the kids to use. He got on the bus and headed to school. The mating class was his first of the day of his three classes. He walked into the classroom to see there weren't too many other students, only five others. The class was split evenly three males and three females. The teacher, well, teachers both seemed quite young, twenty-five at the maximum age.

"Welcome students, my name is Mr. Denal and the other teacher to my right is my wife, Mrs. Denal." He told the class as he looked them over. "Now, as you all know this is the Pokemon/Human Mating 101 class. As some of you know, there are groups around the world that say these kinds of acts are wrong and are trying to get them to be illegal. But so far, they all have failed so this class will continue." Mr. Denal explained to them all. Matt knew all about these kinds of groups since his father lead a few of them and tried to get him to join one.

"Now, I know some of you may know people who will try to tell you to fail this class on purpose by not getting hands on with this class but do not listen to them please. This class was made to strengthen the bonds between human and pokemon." Mrs. Denal told them. "Now, there is a small class here so nobody has to be too embarrassed about some of the things that they will be doing. The pokemon inside of these pokeballs that you choose will be yours to take care of and raise. Sometime during the time you have them, they all will go into heat and it will be up to you to help them take care of it. Now, would the boys please come up and pick up their pokeballs?" she asked the boys. Matt was the first one up there as he got his ball, followed by two more boys. The girls were next as they got theirs and sat back down.

"Now, the pokemon you have are all different. Guys, you have a female pokemon. Girls, you have a male. Please bring them to class everyday so we can keep an eye on how you raise them as well. We can also keep an eye on how their heat is progressing without telling you." Mr. Denal explained to the six. "Now, please open your pokeballs to reveal what pokemon you have all chosen." He told them all. The boys opened theirs first to reveal a Shinx and Buizel. The girls had picked a Pikachu, Vulpix, and Zigzagoon. Matt held his pokeball in his hand, worried that he would get a pokemon that is ugly, or that he didn't like. He slowly opened it as he closed his eyes. As the pokemon formed, it looked at Matt with a confused look. "Vee?" as soft voice said towards him. He slowly opened his eyes to see and brown and white Eevee looking at him in the face. Matt began to have a wide grin on his face as he absolutely loved Eevees. He quickly picked her up and hugged her lightly. He didn't even care what anyone else got, he was just happy that he got the cutest pokemon in existence in his mind.

"Its so nice to see some of you already loving what pokemon you got. Now, class is almost over so please go home tonight and get acquainted to your new friend." Mrs. Denal told them as the bell rang. Everyone recalled their pokemon to their balls except for Mike. He set Eevee back down on the table and looked at her in the eyes. "So.. awesome and cute." He muttered to her. "You're not too bad looking either." He heard inside his head. It was a female voice so he looked over to Mrs. Denal, only to see her chatting with her husband across the room. He looked around again, and then down to the Eevee. "Was.. that you?" he whispered in a panicked voice. "Yes, but.. you can hear me?" she asked back in shock. Matt nodded back to her. He wished he could talk to her more now, but he will already be late his next class. "I.. We need to do this later." He told her as he put her back into her pokeball and stood up. He picked up his bag and left the room. As soon as he was out of the room, his mind was still on the pokeball in his pocket. "Did we really have a talk? Did I really hear her? I.. need to her home soon." He thought to himself as he looked up to the clock. "Damn, its only 11. I still have four hours to go." He thought again, heading to his next class with a depressed look on his face.


End file.
